Screams That Pierce The Night
by Romi Del Rey
Summary: Abuse. He left her broken, while he leaves her to die. How will she overcome? Will Blair learn to love and be loved again? When love comes looking for her again will she accept both the ups and downs of it? Remember not all is as it seems..
1. Head Banging

Life sucks and then you die.

-Breaking Dawn

_Yeah, I wish it was that easy for me. To die would be the greatest thing in this big miserable place we call the world. I haven't always asked for death but I can't take it anymore, the same old thing everyday. I get up in the morning and ask god why I was allowed to see the next day. I haven't always been like this I use to be happy until HE left me without so much as a goodbye. It's been two years since then and I still haven't fully recovered. After he left I would cry non-stop, I stopped eating, Stopped talking. I just became numb I stopped caring about what people thought. My mom died in a car crash seven months ago and my dad never stops drinking and he beats me. I have also developed some problems on my own I take to smoking and drinking every now and then. To think all of this happened after HE left. I'm broken beyond repair and it's all his fault. My names Blair Adrianna Payne and this is my story. _

"Blair! Get your lazy ass down here now!" I heard David my _father _yelled from downstairs. You know that sinking feeling in your stomach that bubbles all the way up to your chest? Yeah that's called fear. And David has in steeled that in me I don't know what I have done this time to make him mad but I hope he doesn't beat me too bad.

"Coming dad!" I yell running down the steps but being careful not to fall down them knowing my clumsiness chooses times like these to rear its ugly head.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold of the kitchen a powerful blow was made to the side of my face making my nose explode with white hot pain.

"Didn't I tell you to have my plate ready before the game started you worthless pile of trash!" By this point I had slid down the wall I was knocked into. Blood flowed freely from my nose as I looked up into David's wild green eyes that held nothing but hatred and rage.

"I'm sorry dad but I-" the rest of the sentence was cut off as I felt the breath knocked outta me and pain shot through my being as he once again kicked me in my ribs a few more times.

"I'm tired of your excuses you stupid whore." He hissed, venom laced words that seemed to cut at my heart like dull rusted knives coated with salt. I just closed my eyes as the dull throb in the back of my head took over. I heard David gather his plate and step over me to get to the living room and watch the game.

A few hours I woke with a start, how long had I been laying there? I thought as I took in my surroundings noticing that I was still sprawled out on the kitchen floor. I managed to get to my feet looking around the room. As turned toward the wall I remembered my head bashing into there was blood on the wall that ran down to a small puddle on the ground.

_I didn't even know I was bleeding _I panicked moving my hand to my head only to retract it immediately when I touched a sore spot. I could feel the dirt and dried blood cake my hair and back but ignored it, checking my body for any more injuries most of which already started healing minus my ribs in which I'm pretty sure I've fractured.

Without even thinking I glance over at the clock hanging on the wall _I'm gonna be late AGAIN! _My eyes widened as I looked at the clock I had twenty minutes before I had to get to school that's not enough time for me to clean up the kitchen, head up stairs an get cleaned and dressed myself

Today is just not my day.

"Oh god just let me make it before 1st period starts." I prayed running out the house slamming the door shut and locking it.

As I ran down the steps I couldn't help but notice something was off. I stopped looking around when something caught my eye, a flash of black and gold.

I looked around as my eyes caught sight of the woods outside my house. Feeling some sort of pull towards the woods, I looked out in to the misty green that was the ever present trees and was entranced with the tranquil feeling that washed over me. A passing car knocked me out of my daze as I tore my gaze a way from the woods and to my watch,

7:50 _FUCK! I only have 10 minutes to get to school! _I thought as I rand down my front steps down the drive way and to my car which was rather nice I suppose it was a black Mercedes with tan leather interior. I had paid a pretty penny for this car only to realize it looked exactly like a certain vampire doctor's car but oh well she's my baby. As soon as my key hit the ignition and my foot the gas pedal I was doing 90 all the way to school. I zoomed into the school parking lot and found a parking space in record time with 3 minutes until the bell rang. Guess I won't be going to my locker for first period.


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

Recap: I zoomed into the school parking lot and found a parking space in record time with 3 minutes until the bell rang. Guess I won't be going to my locker for first period.

Hopping out of the car and running for the main building I noticed that something was again off. Slowing down to a fast paced walk I looked around me as awareness drifted through my being. After looking around me and finding nothing I shook the feeling off when I realized something.

_Why do I even care about being late to school?_ I thought to myself _it's not like anyone will even care if I'm not there._ A sense of loneliness washed over me as I slowed down to a walk, I heard the bell ring and the students that were hanging around the front of the school went inside.

I ran my hands through my hair debating on skipping school when my hand came in contact with the small gash on the back of my head; I winced as realization hit my system full blast. _David! Oh god I didn't take anything out for dinner! Shit, fuck! _I froze right in front of the building doors a look of complete horror on my face. _Ok ok calm down Blair, just make it to 2nd period to take that biology test and just leave afterwards no problem_. I thought as I calmed myself down and walked through the doors of the main school building and headed off to my English class.

"Ms. Payne! Do you have a reason as to why you decided to stroll into my class 15 minuets late?" Ms. Jackson my English teacher yelled at me she's new and I hate her she's only been here less than a year.

"Well you see what had happened was while I was on my way to school I saw a bunny run across the road holding a watch and following him was a blonde girl." A few kids laughed at this, so I continued

"So naturally I thought she was trying to harm said bunny, I followed after them until they feel down this hole but I wasn't going to go any further because I didn't want to get dirty so I just came to school." I finished up in a matter-of-fact tone and matching bored expression. By this time Ms. Jackson had turned purple with anger as the rest of the class laughed.

"Sit Down! Ms. Payne" she growled out pointing to my seat at the back of the class near the window. I sighed as I walked back to it and sat down staring outside longingly. The rain had stopped before I came inside and it wasn't as cloudy as other days in dreary forks. I turned away from the window and looked at the blackboard seeing that we were readying "The Crucible" I decided that I'd rather let my imagination wander then listen to the teacher drone on about poor Abigail Williams and john proctor.

Well to put it bluntly Abigail was fucking nuts but hey she entertained me. Ms. Jackson is kinda weird, I mean like her hair is an odd faded orange and black it looks like she morphing into a monarch butterfly or something and most of the time she keeps her hair down in her face like some creature from the night. It's creepy but today her hair is out of her face mostly and she's actually looking at the class. _Big surprise. _

Taking out my notebook I draw a few doodles instead of taking notes, letting my mind wander. I draw a shattered heart with the pieces sprawled about the page, as well as hair woman being eaten by a bear she looks like cousin "IT" of the Adams family.

English finally ends with hair woman giving us a 3 page paper on acts on and 1 and 2 of the play, even though she saying it to the class she glaring at me I roll my eyes and walk out the door to biology.

Hopeful we'll dissect the frogs this time instead of looking at them, or maybe if I'm lucky somebody with trip right next to me holding a scalpel and slit my throat. Oh joy!


	3. Dreams

A/N: Alright so you know I don't own Twilight so there's no use in repeating it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it, Also I have a few forums you should check out. The first is Moonlight Cove forum, The ladies there have inspired me so much I made my own forum. It's called Starlight Meadows, Check them out!

_Oh lord I think I died_

This was my first thought as I stared up at the bland dingy off white ceiling of what I now realized to be the nurse's room. How did I get here? Was my next thought before the memories of fainting in the hallway just before I could make it to biology flooded my mind. I sat up on the small cot just when the nurse walked through the door.

"Oh you've awaken already, how do you feel?" she asked

"I feel fine." I lied. My head was killing me and I must have hit the ground pretty hard because my ribs hurt like hell making it hard to breathe. My right shoulder stung a bit too cluing me in to thinking how I must have fallen on it too. I made a move to get off the cot when the nurse rushed over to me.

"Oh Dear I think you should lie down for a while longer you seem a bit-"

"No I'm fine, really I just forgot to eat breakfast this morning is all." I cut her off. She looked at me disapprovingly before telling me I missed half the period and that she would write me a pass to sit out in gym. It didn't even matter because once I got the pass I was skipping the rest of school to go grocery shopping.

"Ok dear here you go try to take it easy for the rest of the day." She handed me the pass looking at me as if she knew I was about to skip.

"Thanks, I'll try to be careful." I said hurrying out of the door and down the hall to get my stuff out my locker. It should be amost lunch so not many people were in the halls just the regular skippers.

After sneaking out the building front door I dashed across the parking lot and was in my car in record time. Now all I had to do was make it home with the food before David, and before the school called him about me skipping. Great! Did anyone catch my sarcasm?

Then again maybe David wouldn't be home early, he could probably be working late at the hospital beings that he is a Doctor and all. I mused to myself, Not knowing what awaited me at home. I pulled into the drive way a sense of dread when i saw david's car already parked there. Today is just not my day. I thought for the second time that day as i unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house.

"Where is it!" I heard the enraged voice of my father from up the stairs as he stormed into my room.

"Where's what?" I questioned, Running up the steps and catiously slipping around the corner heading toward my bedroom. What happened next shouldn't have surprised me but it did. David spun around from tearing through my closet and lunged for me. "Where's the fucking money!" He roared grabing my throat and slamimg me against the wall outside my room. I whimpered, Weakly clawing at his hands trying to gasp for air.

"I...went...to..store...needed..food" I choked out as tears streamed down my face. David seemed to grow angrier by the second, I racked my brain trying to figure out what could possibly made him so upset. "You little bitch! I know your lying, your out there whoring around like some common slut! Aren't you?" he yelled in my face before throwing me to the floor and kicking me in my ribs.

"No Daddy, I only went to the store to get food like you said I could!" I screamed clutching my middle.

He must have been drinking again. I concluded through my pain hazed brain, Trying to get up on my own but failed miserably. I heard David's dark chuckle and felt my blood run cold as he walked around me. He knelt down beside me his cold green eyes pinned me to the floor.

"I going to teach you a lesson about lying you'll never forget!" he hissed dangerously wrapping his hand in my hair and pulling me off the floor. I cried out as my scalp protested against his harsh treatment. I heard the rustling of clothing and the sound of david un-buckling his belt, My eyes went wide. I instantly felt my fear spike and I fought harder to get away but he just pushed me down on the floor, My cheek slaming against the cold hardwood floor.

"No Daddy! Please!" I was shaking in fear and that's when I felt it the white hot pain that tore down my right shoulder and wrapped around my stomach. I screamed. The lashes just kept coming, over and over again. I could feel the welts raising on my skin. My throat grew hoarse and raw from screaming as time passed. I could feel the fire lick the back of my legs, up my back and around my arms and chest.

"Shut the fuck up! You stupid, Worthless whore!" David screamed time and time again as the belt slashed across my back and around my shoulder. I cried out in a hoarse voice, my throat felt as if bleeding from screaming. _I'm so pathetic. I deserve this. I hate my life. _I continued to sob, When suddenly I was pulled aburptly from the floor by my hair and again slammed into the nearest wall, Causing me to scream in pain, My back felt as if the flesh had been ripped from it.

With tears streaming down my face at a much faster rate, I looked up with watery eyes, at David's face he was red with anger. A few seconds passed as he just stared at me with a look in his eyes that I didn't understand, but it was gone all to quickly. With a sudden jerk i was tossed aside, toward the stairs almost tumbling down them when I finally heard his voice.

"Get your ass down them damn steps and make my fucking dinner, And it had better be done by the time I have to go back to the hospital." David's voice rang through the hall. I sprang to my feet and scrambled down the stairs, Ignoring my throbbing, sore body, to fix David his dinner before he started his next shift at the hospital.

Running into the kitchen and heading straight for the counter where I had stashed the food when I came in earlier. After I got done cooking I started to make David's plate, I had a terrible headache and my ribs hurt like a bitch. It took a second to realize that David had come down the stairs and was now watching me very intently I might add-at my back. I heard as he started walking toward me his shoes hitting the floor echoing in the suddenly too small kitchen. I couldn't breathe. I was froze as he stood at my back his warm breath ghosting over the back of my neck.

I heard the rustle of his clothing as he reached up and aroung me to pull up the silverware draw open to get a fork, I forced myself not to flinch when his arm rubbed against my ribs. Even then he still hadn't moved from behind me, His breath growing ever hotter as I could almost feel his each intake of breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale, and so on. When suddenly the spell was broken, David moved away from me and it was like time started again. With his plate in hand he strode out of the kitchen like nothing even happened, like I wasn't even there.

_What the bloody hell was that? _

I stood there like a deer caught in the head lights, as i slowly turned around to look at the kitchen doorway when something caught my attention. It was a bottle of pain reliever.

No. Fucking. Way.

Doth mine eyes decieve me. Translation: Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing. I stared numbly at the bottle on the counter, then glared at it like it wronged me in some alternate cosmic universe where David didn't beat my ass almost daily and my mom was still alive. Should I just take it? I asked myself while looking over my shoulder all paranoid like.

After deciding that I would actually snatch the bottle, I hauled ass up stairs and after making a pit stop in my room for clothes I darted into the bathroom for a shower.

Coming out of the shower feeling refreshed and ready for bed. I wrapped a towel around myself, as I again stare at the bottle of pills on the sink. Why would he give me these pills? I wondered to myself, gripping the sink counter i stared at my own reflection. Soft carmel toned skin, Striking hazel eyes that looked more like a stormy silver..like my mom's. Thick, Curly raven black hair that reached my waist with red and purple streaks.

That's thing people would see in the beginning until they noticed the fading bruises on my arms and throat. If anybody cared they would have seen the almost haunted look in my eyes, The flinching away from touch. Nobody cared, Just because someone smiles and goes through expected mannerisms doesn't mean everything was ok. Well if I had true friends anyway, Angela was a true friend until she moved away 9 months ago.

I gave a small sigh turning away from the mirror finding it hard to think about the lost of my best friend even if i'm telling it to myself. Leaning on the sink counter I glanced back at the small bottle that seemed to taunt me so. I gave a small sigh again before saying fuck it and snatching up the pills. Swallowing two with a bit of water from the tap, I put the pills back down on the counter, giving myself another once over, before walking out the bathroom and back to my room.

I heard the front door downstairs open and then close telling me david probably got called in, He probably left me a note on my door or on the kitchen counter so I wasn't worried. I grabed my ipod and jumped into my bed, opting not to read just wanting to drown in my music. Closing my eyes I dreamt of pale skin, Hazel eyes, and blood lots and lots of blood.

-STPTN-

_There was darkness all around me I looked around but could make out nothing._

_"I can't live like this anymore David!" A female's voice screamed filled with what sounded like tears_

_"You dumb bitch! I'll give you something to cry about!" An angry male's voice bellowed in rage._

_Screams and yells followed but the sounds of a struggle of some sort filled my ears. I looked forward seeing the faint outlines of two people not able to make them out. They seemed to be fighting._

_"You cannot lock me up in this house all day, I'll leave if I god damned want to!" The female cried again though her voice seemed to grow stronger._

_'SMACK' _

_"Shut up you'll do as your fucking told, on second thought I know something that'll shut up right up." The male hissed over the female sniffling over on the floor._

_He made a move to go after her when she scrambled up to her feet backing away from him slightly._

_"Oh please, David you said you wouldn't hit me anymore. Please!" She cried falling over the back of the sofa to the floor._

_"Uh Huh look at you, You scared now. huh?" He taunted walking around the sofa as the woman stared at him in fear, backing away from him as fast as she could._

_"Please. Please David.." She begged still backing away until the male lunged for her grabing her by her long raven black hair._

_"Shut up! Uh Huh now you wanna beg me for shit. You wasn't saying that shit when you was out partying with those bitches you call friends!" He yelled yanking her up towards him and slaming her into the nearest wall."Tell me Mya, you think I'm crazy don't you huh?"_

_He backhanded her head whipping to the right smashing into the wall behind her. She screamed out in pain, gripping the side of her face. Suddenly the front door opened and closed. "Blair don't come in-" Mya was slapped again the force of it sending her to the floor with a loud thud._

_"Mom? Dad?" A slightly younger voice rang from the hall followed by footsteps. "Oh my god, Mom-" She was cut off by a blow to the side to the face sending her flying into the opposite wall._

_"Hush Blair, Mommy and daddy are having a discussion." Came David's cold voice. as though he hadn't just punched his daughter across the face a second ago. Turning his head he looked over the young girl whimpering on the floor._

_"Back to you, My dearest Mya." His tone cold as he stalked over to her."I think I'll teach you a lesson." he mad a grab for her but she lashed out kicking him in the stomach and scrambling off the making a dash for the nearest room with a door and lock. The bathroom!_

_David roared in pain before quickly recovering and running after her catching the bathroom door before it could fully close. Forcing it open sending Mya tumbling backward into the wall. _

_"You know that wasn't nice, Kicking me back there." David said meancingly while smirking. "You like sexy all roughed up like that you know." he continued backing her into the bathroom counter._

_"Get away from me David your drunk." Mya said her voice wavering a bit in fear at the look in david's eyes. She pushed at him to get some sort of space between them._

_"I'm not drunk, and i just want a kiss." his voice low and sensual, his eyes bore into hers catching her wrist in his hand. His grip painfully tight. "Come on Mya, just one little kiss."_

_"No! Get off David. Stop! I said NO!." Mya screamed tears streaming from her face. "Stop please!" She pleaded as david roughly picked her up siting her on the counter before reaching under her dress and ripping her underwear off. Her struggling increased tenfold after his hand brush against her lower stomach._

_"We cant do this, Stop David! I'm pregnant!" She cried hysterically, beating her fists into his chest and attempting to scratch his face. Suddenly David's hand shot forward gripping her jaw before slamming her head backward into the mirror behing her._

_She screamed seeing stars, as her vision became blurry, black spots dancing across her vision. "Shhh, It'll only take a minute." He whispered to her soothingly rubbing her baby bump. She was about 18 weeks along now._

_Mya continued to cry as she thought about what David was about to do to her. Her fighting became weaker as he vision blurred again, even as she heard david un-buckling his pants. "No Please, Think of the baby" her words were slightly slurred and were bearly above a whisper._

_David continued to ignore her or so she thought until he yanked her off the counter, spinning her around and shoving her face into the sink, effectively bending her over. Then without so much as a seconds thought forced himself into her from behind. Mya screamed a blood curdling, Heart wrenching scream that echoed all over the house._

-STPTN-

I shot out of bed, drenched in a cold sweat only one thing on my mind. _"Oh shit" _


End file.
